Insatiable Ran's POV
by gal
Summary: Done as an intro fic for Insatiable contest. A romantic interlude between Ran and his insatiable lover. Yaoi, explicit. First person pov. RanxKen.


**_Insatiable  
Ran PoV_****__**

When moonlight crawls along the street  
Chasing away the summer heat  
Footsteps outside somewhere below  
The world revolves I let it go 

I've waited all day for this, to have him to myself once more...

Selfish as that may sound, it's true. It has only been since this morning since I was alone with my lover when we awoke in his bed, the two of us preferring to make love and sleep in his bed as his room has a more 'lived in' feeling to it in contrast to my stark bare room, comforting and intimate in the random disarray of the room's state. He also has started cleaning his room a bit more thoroughly to make it presentable to my eyes, but it doesn't matter. Wherever we are will be our haven, just so long as I can be with him in every possible way.

All today I watched him, longing for him, wanting him... knowing I would have to wait, have to let the world continue as it would before I could have him once more. Not having him in my arms is pure torture but it is torture I can easily withstand for when I finally hold him once more... Bliss.

Let everything else melt away, all worries and hardships slip away. The world can continue to spin on its axis, but for right now, my tiger is all mine and mine alone to love, to possess, to covet, to hold. When the sun rises I will return to the world but for now... my world is my lover, this room, this night, this bed, and nothing else.

I am not usually a man to live for the moment, usually reaching for a long-term solid goal and not just the thrill of the moment which is so fleeting... But one moment with Ken... it's enough to live and strive for, for that single moment.****

**_We build our church above this street  
We practice love between these sheets  
The candy sweetness scent of you  
It bathes my skin I'm stained by you_**

A comfortable silence settles in the room as we just stand there, not yet touching, not speaking. I like the silence, for we both know it will soon be broken. Ken knows he has to coax all sounds from me, silent as always except for when he touches exactly how he knows to touch. And how I enjoy pulling forth those loud purring moans from my lover's lips, each and every sound better than the last. Ah, god how I love his voice... smooth, deep, confident... loving... But the silence between us can be sweet bliss. No words are needed, only hot looks, violet meeting with brown. Caressing looks and heated gazes say all we need to know right now. What words could fully describe what I feel for him? None can and I've tried them all, none come close. He is my perfection, my beauty, my only... I live for him in a way I once lived for my sister, and I know he lives for me. His eyes tell me so. Those captivating eyes that never leave my mind... they are haunting, honest, seductive.

So seductive... everything about him is seductive. Especially with how he is looking at me.

His eyes draw me closer, my movements across the room matching his. Slow but purposeful, each of us stalking the other. He is a natural predator, my perfect match in life and death in every way. Standing close I still don't yet touch him, just watching him, both of us seducing one another without words, just looks. I just love looking at him. I know he doesn't understand how beautiful he is, never will he understand, and that just makes him far more breathtaking. He thinks himself plain, the boy next door... soft brown hair, common brown eyes... but he is anything but common. There will only one of him... and he is mine. And he loves me, and needs me, and understands me, and that is what makes him beautiful. It isn't even his looks... it's just him.

Being here with my Ken I can feel the erotic heat pulsing from his body close to me, catch his own natural scent and it nearly makes my head spin. Natural... intoxicating... it reminds me of summer. The tangy sweetness of fresh lemonade, fresh cut grass, the light scent of flowers from the flower shoppe. It pulls me a step closer, Ken moving with me, both of us in perfect synchronization, teasing and seducing with our eyes but always ready to move in for the teasing to stop and the beautiful completion to come.

Aaa... and up close, something far sweeter. The scent of our intimacy, our passion, the most erotic delicious aroma I have ever inhaled. Reminding me of... honey and chocolate. The most delicious morsel for my lips to ever touch upon, all of him, every bit. I lick dry lips just thinking about it and I hear him chuckle softly, that low throaty laugh he knows I love. That sound just drives me wild and he knows it... and that's why he does it.

Looking at him, I'm getting hungry. Hungry for my sensuous dessert. And I know there is only thing that will even begin to satisfy me.****

**_And all I have to do is hold you  
There's a racing in my heart  
I am barely touching you_**

Unable to resist him any longer and move my hand to take his, lifting it to my lips to kiss on his palm, just dragging my tongue over the lines of his soft tender skin. He tastes so good, I can never get enough, even if I just caress every bit of him with my mouth before taking him. It makes my heart race to think about all of the rest of his skin left to caress with my lips and fingers. I've memorized it all but I always find some new little spot to pinch or suckle to elicit a sweet groan from my lover's lips. I do love making him moan... and squirm...

And I've decided that tonight is going to be a squirming night. Looking up from the gentle nibbling on the soft skin between his thumb and forefinger, I seek out his eyes. Tonight, I will have him writhing and begging for it before I touch him as he needs and demands... just as he loves it.

I feel my blood pulse hotter through my veins at the thought of how he likes it, my hold on him still loose for right now. He's a very demanding lover, knowing exactly what he wants and it's never quite the same, but he always conveys those desires to me picture perfectly. And it's always, always me... He's worth every effort, every single damn one. And so long as he continues to look at me as he is now, I will continue giving him exactly what he wants, and I will continue getting what I want.

Him.

Simply him. No matter what games of domination and submission we play between the sheets, it's always him I want.****

**_Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable_**

His eyes are hot on me as he groans for more, wanting me to stop teasing and kissing on his hand, wanting demanding needing attentions elsewhere. His hands are so beautiful... hands he kills with but hands he also tends to the injuries of his soccer kids with. Hands that pleasure me... strong, warm, long fingers... I could adore his hands alone for hours. Along with every other part of his exquisite body. Our clothes aren't even off yet and already I can tell by the pitch in his voice as he pants my name... and I will never understand how he says my name as he does... I can tell that he's already at full arousal. That's all right, lover... so am I. Don't you know all it takes from you is a word, a kiss, a caress, a look? Just the mere thought of you... I can never get enough. I just want it all, I can never get enough of those impassioned kisses and glances, I never will get enough.

Seeing his eyes meet with mine I allow that slow lazy smile to cross my lips, more than my usual smirk but not my full smile. A faint grin only he sees, only he make me do. He calls it my 'sex smile', and it's one that demands sex and gets it. He has a look like that too and I see it in his eyes now.

I know that tonight is going to be a long night. I don't mind. I'm always up to the challenge, because when I meet every one of his needs, his pleasure is such a sweet reward.

Our hands glide over each other slowly, almost artistically taking off clothing and caressing flesh, sick of the teasing and wanting gold to meet with ivory. Wanting the barriers of material gone and away so our flesh can rub close and warm together. The teasing isn't over, he will be begging before I claim his whimpering lips and sink into him, possessing him even as I give myself to him.****

**_The moonlight plays upon your skin  
A kiss that lingers takes me in  
I fall asleep inside of you  
There are no words  
There's only truth_**

Clothes fall in muted whispers to the floor as our steps take us to the bed, fingers caressing again and again over silken flesh, lips brushing over one another before tasting skin. Neither of us can ever get enough of the other. Mattress springs squeak under us as we press down upon the bed together, a soft mutter from his lips that he really should fix that someday before my lips claim his to shush him. No Ken... I don't know what it is about that sound I like, I would have thought it would be annoying, but it's erotic. Just another sound that reminds me of our lovemaking. Ridiculous really but true.

Flesh to flesh I lay atop him, kissing him softly and smoothly as my hands trail up and down that perfect body, feeling with delight as hard muscles bunch and flex under my caresses, his body reacting to my closeness and touches. That kiss draws me in as his eyes drew me to him, making time freeze and that's almost all I need to claim him. Almost. But not quite.

Drawing up from that kiss I let my eyes rove over him once more, watching how the moonlight falls through the blinds over him. He is my angel, my heaven, my salvation. The best part of me I will allow nothing to take away. And in this light he glows with his own aura. It's not the moonlight, his brightness puts it to shame, his skin taking the pale glow in and reflecting it back with its own bright radiance.

This is what I need. This is always what I needed. I know now. My mouth moves over him, tasting his most intimate spots, making him cry out my name... again, I never will understand how he makes one syllable sound so damn perfect... with every suckle and hard press of my tongue. His taste is true and mine. Nothing is held back. This is where we are ourselves, the only words being one another's names and vocalizations of our pleasure.

This is Ran... and Ken... and nothing else, and nothing else can enter this and ruin it. This is safe from the harms of the world, away from the lies and masks and facades.

This is me, Ken, and I am yours, and only yours. Do you know that? If you don't... you will...****

**_Breathe in Breathe out  
There is no sound  
We move together up and down  
We levitate our bodies soar  
Our feet don't even touch the floor_**

His breathing escalates and hitches in the middle of a soft cry, his smooth confident tones calling out almost helplessly for me and me alone. Those gloriously long fingers curl tight into my hair, the hair he says feels like angels wings. There's nothing angelic about me, lover.... except you. Like right now, I'm utterly wicked with my teasing and denying you what you so explicitly describe needing. But even he writhes to my teases, he presses his body up against mine to affect me just as I affect him. Making me want him just as much as he wants me. He's good at that... meeting me tease for tease, desire for desire. My perfect match in battle and in lovemaking...

Bringing my body up, his sweet taste on my lips and still pooling on my tongue, and he is the sweetest ambrosia, always filling my senses with the sweetest perfection, I press my lips over his to silence him. There's no need for begging or pleading because we both know what we need. A faint whine of pure pleasure from us both is muffled by the kiss as I sink into him, everything else fully fading away as he feel his athletic body tight about me, legs wrapped about my waist and he digs his heels into my back, pulling me fully down into him as deep as I can go. He always does that, surprised me when we first made love and I was trying so hard to not hurt him as I got my fill, and he was continually demanding more. Demanding my full self and being and receiving it in just as a heated answer as his demands. Trembling with faint pain as I comply, pressing into him as he requests though I go slowly and stay there...

If there is a heaven, it is this. My lover's words sound in my ear in a low purr, demanding I move, please him, start the ancient dance between the sheets and the entwining of limbs.

This is the only heaven I'll ever reach. This makes the hells of our world livable. But all of that slides from my mind now and there's only you... and me.

And this.

**_And nobody knows you like I do  
The world doesn't understand  
But I grow stronger in your hands_**

How I torment you.

I enjoy taking my time at first with my slow thrusting, feeling every single ripple of his body against mine, every single hip thrust urging me to give more but I wait. Just a few moments more, lover, just let me enjoy it all. Let me enjoy you. Let me love you.

Let me feel you.

As always I give into his needs and my own growing ones, increasing the pace, my eyes on his the entire time I press him deeper into the mattress, my forehead leaned to his. It was never like this... never. I'd had others, a few at least, but they never mattered. It was nothing, just easy release, quick escape, experimentation. Trying to make myself feel real. Not this. I never thought it could be this. where the circle of our bodies, not sure where mine ends and yours begins but it doesn't matter, this is my world. This is the only world I need, here with you in my arms in your bed.

A world where I don't need control...

And it's so quickly gone. And I don't care. No one in this world can make me lose control as he can and it happens nightly, our voices slowly rising and coming together in a passionate sympathy, nothing held back, nothing restrained. The warm supernova of emotion explodes inside my lover, making us both cry out in tandem, in ecstasy, finally finding what we both needed for so long, within each other. My composure shattered and melts over us as heat pulses through us, passion visibly soaking us. You see the real me, vulnerable, unshielded, open, and utterly yours. And night after night you rebuild me stronger than I was before. Never was  as strong as I am with you, having a solid base not just a blind goal to reach for.****

**_We never sleep we're always holdin' hands  
Kissin' for hours talkin' makin' plans  
I feel like a better man  
Just being in the same room_**

Staying close my hand seeks out yours and squeezes tightly, our fingers entwining together as always. Sweat dampened forehead pressed together, my other hand brushing aside dark brown hair from darker eyes, as we just speak softy to one another, speaking on the most random things. Our days, what we should do tomorrow, something as simple and trivial as what socks we wore today. It doesn't matter what we speak about, it's all fascinating to me because it's you and it's something I can share with you.

Ken... with you I'm real. There was such a long time I didn't think I could be real again, I thought I was just a murderer unworthy of all care and affection. With you, I am the man I always strove to be, the man my sister sees me as. More importantly, the man you see me as. You came into my life this way at the most unexpected time... It's always darkest before dawn, isn't that what they say? It's true. He -is- my dawn. The revitalizing light that fills me with energy and warmth, waking me the dark slumber I had pulled my being into almost as my sister was in a coma, the breath and beauty that fills me. Waking with him gives me what I need to start the day. My life was on a downward spiral, my revenge achieved but my sister gone into someone else's hands. A person I dared call friend who made me return to what I needed to do for reasons other than my own selfishness dead, because of me. There was only darkness, loneliness, emptiness... and then there was you. And there was you, constant and true and always there to help me and pick me up even when I would never admit I'd fallen.****

We never sleep there's just so much to do  
Too much to say  
Can't close my eyes when I'm with you  
Insatiable the way I'm loving you

I wish I never had to sleep, never had to waste a moment with you. But all too soon I feel my body being lulled into sleep, tired from the exertion and completely at peace with the world with you under me, holding me tightly. Not even complaining that I still lay atop you, buried deep in our bliss. Mm, I know I should roll to the side but I don't even wish to move and by the soft purr in the back of your throat, you don't much mind either. I know this position is going to lead to no good, me still in you, atop you, and you... always desiring more.

Laying my head down on your shoulder I release a soft sigh, curling my arms about my lover, thoughts as always on the brunette lying under me in his bed... our bed. I see a warm smile on Ken's lips and know my own curves my mouth softly. My world is completely perfect now and there is nothing more I desire... for now. By the lazy but present glint in my lover's deep irises, I know that he's still not sated, not fully. It is going to be a long night, as I originally thought...

Is he ever though? He's utterly insatiable.

But so long as it's always me he longs to attempt to fill those desires... so long as it's me his greedy senses want, I shall never complain. I can never get enough.****

**_Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable_**


End file.
